


Dancing on borrowed blades

by KingKestrel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Victor is cutest Victor, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Set at some point after episode 3, Texting, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKestrel/pseuds/KingKestrel
Summary: “Dance with me.” Victor breathed. Yuuri rose to his knees in surprise before responding “I-I don’t know any pairs routines” he stuttered, blushing a little. Victor went quiet, deep in thought before his eyes widened.“Eros.” Victor responded after a moment “Dance Eros, I’ll work around you… please”After a text from Victor at 3 in the morning. Yuuri finds himself sharing the ice with his idol. At night reality always seemed a little... altered and the ice-rink always felt a little more.... personal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thank-you, Thank-you, thank-you for clicking this fic. I didn't think I would write anything anymore but here I am anyway ^_^
> 
> Thank-you so much to Dulcetpill on Tumblr for all the help with the little bits of Russian. I wanted to add more but I didn't want to bother you ^_^

Yuuri sighed as his phone vibrated again, waking him up for the fifth time that night. He grabbed it, sat up and put on his glasses. He checked the time and groaned, before opening his text messages.

 **Victor [3:01am]**  
You mum make s best katsudon because she made you ;)  
**Victor [3:07am]**  
Wen you danced eros I thought you did really hot!  
**Victor [3:11am]**  
Yuuurrii!! Don’t ignore mmeeee. Its lonely without u….  
**Victor [3:12am]**  
Next time imam invites yous too….. And you cans get drink with me.  
**Victor [3:12am]**  
YYYUUUURRRiiiiiii!!!

He sighed before quickly texting back.

 **Yuuri [3:15am]**  
How much have you had to drink?

 **Victor [3:16am]**  
OMMGGG’s You txtd bak!…..Not muchhh Im fiiiinnnne.

 **Yuuri [3:17am]**  
No you’re not, where are you? I’ll come pick you up…

 **Victor [3:18am]**  
Noooo the night s is sstill young

 **Yuuri [3:19am]**  
Victor, it’s 3 in the morning! The night is almost over.

 **Victor [3:19am]**  
Joiinn me yuuri! ;)

 **Yuuri [3:20am]**  
No way! I’m happy to pick you up but I have training to do tomorrow!

 **Victor [3:20am]**  
No fuuunnnn!!

 **Yuuri [3:22am]**  
Then if you don’t need my help I’m going back to sleep, please stop messaging me.

 **Victor [3:23am]**  
NNoooo Yuuri! M sarrryyyy  
**Victor [3:23am]**  
I nneedd help  
**Victor [3:23am]**  
I don’t know teh way back.  
**Victor [3:24am]**  
soory…………. Yuuurrriii save me!!

 **Yuuri [3:25am]**  
Where are you? I’ll be right there.

 **Victor [3:26]**  
I thinky called Joana’s

 **Yuuri [3:26am]**  
I know it! Wait for me!

Yuuri pulled on the training gear he left at the end of the bed, grabbed his coat and pretty much sprinted out of the house.

…

“You shmell nice…” Victor whispered, latching onto Yuuri‘s side, His chin resting on the shorter man’s shoulder, his face nuzzled way too close. Yuuri didn’t respond and Victor took it as a cue to push a little further, placing his lips against Yuri’s neck. “…my cute little Katsudon.”

Yuuri shivered nervously as a small blush danced across his cheeks and touched at the tips of his ears.

Victor noticed this and smiled before continuing his stream of compliments. “The way you dance is amorous and I can’t look away, my little piglet, I want to make you -”

Victor suddenly stumbled. Yuuri tried to hold him up but the Russian was heavier than he looked and Victor fell against the pavement; a short laugh bursting from his mouth as he saw just how flustered he’d made the smaller boy.  
Yuuri yelped as he noticed Victor staring at him and turned away, choosing to look out across the water edge that followed along the side of the road instead. He took a deep shaky breath and straightened up; the pink of his cheeks obvious even in the night. 

Yuuri knew that Victor couldn’t help it. He knew that Victor was at the mercy of the alcohol coursing though his veins, but that didn’t make it any easier to just brush off what his coach had said. It was near impossible to not think about the way that Victor’s words tickled across the skin of his neck as he’d spoken. Yuuri shivered upon recalling the memory for a few moments earlier. He knew Victor probably hadn’t really meant it but that didn’t stop him from wishing that he had.

The moon was bright and provided ample light for seeing even without the street lamps dotted along the road. It was actually rather pretty. Yuuri didn’t often take late night walks, the only times being when he spent longer than usual at the ice-rink and had to walk home but even then the only thing on his mind would be getting home for a nice soak in the onsen. This was different, being with Victor outside at a time like this. It was almost exciting and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. 

He stretched his aching shoulders. After having Victor cling to them for the last ten minutes they had become quite stiff. Victor coughed lightly as if to remind Yuuri that he was still sat on the floor. Yuuri turned and held out a hand. Victor grabbed it without a word and Yuuri pulled him to his feet. Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder for stability and Yuuri gripped tightly to Victor’s waist steadying him before they continued walking. However Victor already seemed unusually lighter on his feet than earlier.

“You haven’t actually drunk very much have you?” Yuuri stated accusingly as they continued along the water’s edge.

“Rude!” Victor responded before smiling again. “Well… I didn’t know how else to get you to join me” Victor said tightening his grip on Yuuri’s shoulder causing the smaller man’s breath to hitch a little.

“You didn’t have to lie though…” Yuuri trailed off, considering just how little persuasion he needed to do almost anything Victor asked him.

“You have to admit it was a pretty good act though right?”

Yuuri nodded. He couldn’t deny that Victor had had him fooled; he certainly did do a good job of acting like some horny drunkard, although when Yuuri thought about it, he wasn’t exactly sure if it was much different from Victor’s normal behaviour after all. 

“How can you even be awake at this time of night?” Yuuri wondered out loud.

“Easy when you have good company!” Victor responded cheerfully winking at the man under his arm. 

Yuuri didn’t respond, just scratched lightly at his cheek as he looked out towards the moon’s reflection on the water again, but Victor could tell he was happy by the way that his hand squeezed lightly at his waist. Yuuri’s hand, originally meant to hold him steady, now meant to hold him close. 

They both grew quiet as they walked together. Yuuri was very aware of how closely Victor was pressed to his side and even in the cold evening the skin where Victor touched burned, Not so much that Yuuri felt he needed to move away though. If fact he wanted to move closer, He wanted to feel this sensation over his whole body but couldn’t bring himself to move, He wasn’t the playboy type after all. 

They walked into view of the ice castle, the lamps around it lighting up the venue. It looked beautiful. Victor pulled out his phone from his pocket before taking a quick snap. Yuuri still nestled into his side, watched as he posted the picture on Instagram before suddenly turning to Yuuri with a cheeky grin. “I want to go skating” Victor smiled before shaking off Yuuri’s grip and sprinting up the hill towards the rink, whooping as he went. Yuuri stood bewildered for a second before quickly starting after him. 

By the time Yuuri made it, red-faced, to the top, Victor was already rattling the locked doors in disappointment. Yuuri stared at Victor, thinking about how much like an overactive child he was. “You’ll set off the alarms” Yuuri warned, still a little breathless from the up-hill run.

“But I want to skate!” Victor said, slouching against the door in defeat. “I need to skate. I have to.” He moaned.

Yuuri knew how Victor felt. He knew how it felt to want to get on the ice more than anything else. He’d experienced it when Victor banned him from practice until he’d lost weight. 

He knew how agitated it made him. How it gnawed at his very being. Yet it also gave him unwavering determination, more than he’s ever felt before. He knew it was a feeling that could only be quelled by stepping onto the ice and the desire to do so was what had spurred him though even the most relentless of training exercises. 

Yuuri shoved his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out his keychain and searched for a specific key. The one that opened the side door of the rink; the one he used if he wanted to practice early in the morning when most of the world was still asleep, however he’d never before used it quite _this_ early. 

…

Yuuri flicked on some of the lights for the rink, dowsing the ice in just enough light to see. He hadn’t brought his skates so borrowed some in his size from the reception, quickly pulling them on before taking a quick lap of the rink. It felt good, it always did. 

Yuuri thought back to how he’d ended up here skating rather than being tucked up in bed. The answer came easy to him. It was because of Victor. The reason why he was even awake right now? Of course it was Victor. The reason why he was still skating even after he was so sure that he had given up for good a couple of years back? Victor. The reason why he’d even started stating professionally in the first place? Victor. The reason why he’d gained more determination and passion for skating within these past few weeks than he had ever felt he’d had before? Victor. Victor. It was all because of Victor.

Yuuri’s eyes quickly scanned the ice in search of the man he owed so much to, only to find him absent. Yuuri wondered what was taking him so long so skated back to the entrance of the rink and exited the ice, walking to the reception area, only to find Victor looking around like a lost puppy. “You okay?” Yuuri asked causing Victor to jump suddenly.

“Um yeah, I just can’t find my size” He laughed almost nervously, his finger scratching lightly against his own cheek.

“What size are you looking for?” Yuuri questioned

“Um... I don’t know Japanese sizes” 

“Okay then” Yuuri responded, taking a look at Victor’s shoes before walking to one of the racks, pulling a pair of skates down. “This one looks about right.”

He passed them to Victor who sat on one of benches and pulled the skates on. “Perfect” he beamed cheerfully, raising his foot into the air, the blade a little close for comfort to Yuuri’s face.

Victor lent over, fumbling with the laces. Yuuri could see that he was struggling to tie them and when he messed it up for the second time, growling in frustration Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from kneeling down and placing his hands over Victor’s, wordlessly questioning if he could tie them for him. Seriously five times word champion and he couldn’t even tie his own laces? 

Victor moved his hands away slowly and straightened his back, taking a deep breath and throwing his head against the wall as Yuuri got to work on his feet. “I like it here…” Victor said stuffing his hands in his pockets, eyes closed head tilted back. “It makes me think of home”

Yuuri’s hands stilled. “Do you miss home?” He questioned.

“Not really” Victor said “It’s just nice to think about it sometimes don’t you think?” 

Yuuri finished tying the shoe before moving onto the second one. “I guess…” He responded before changing the subject “Do you usually go skating at four in the morning at home?” he chuckled.

Victor laughed “Well I can’t say I’ve _never_ skated at four in the morning before but I don’t make a habit out of it” He smiled fondly, a smile that Yuuri had never seen before. “Skating at this time of night…. It’s different, like reality’s altered slightly, everything feels more… Personal”  
Yuuri had just finished tying the skate as Victor slowly lent forwards placing his hand under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head upward until their eyes met. This was nothing new, he’d done this before, almost teasingly, yet this time it felt… different… more charged. 

Victor breathed in almost nervously before moving his head forwards slightly more. They were so close. Victor was so close that Yuuri could have kissed him with only the slightest movement of his head and in a way he wanted to. He wanted to close that last centimetre, and quickly steal a kiss but he didn’t have the resolve. Yuuri pulled back swallowing hard, his mouth dry, his face beet red and his heart hammering away like crazy in his chest. Yuuri didn’t say anything; he didn’t even look at Victor, just rose to his feet and made his way back to the ice.

…

Yuuri’s thoughts churned as he did compulsory figures, keeping his distance from Victor as best he could as the Russian went about practicing jumps. But Yuuri couldn’t help but stare. This man may’ve been Yuuri’s coach but that didn’t stop him from being his idol too and it certainly didn’t make his skating any less captivating. Yuuri wanted to skate like that. Not just as a one off, like during his performance at the Hot springs on ice competition, but all the time.

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself with the same emotion and exhilaration as Victor. He tried to imagine himself wowing an audience. Yuuri absent-mindedly moved across the ice, drifting wherever he wanted to go; opening his eye’s only to check his positioning to the edge of the ice. He skated fast and slow, making shapes with his feet, skating forwards and backwards, spinning every now and then. He skated laps, over and over, watching his feet move. It was calming in a way. It felt nice. It felt normal. Like he could forget everything else and just focus on his staking.

Yuuri noticed something in the corner of his eye, He glanced up so see Victor mid-jump right as they collided horrifically.

…

Yuuri opened his eyes. It was dark but somehow he knew he could still see. He lay still for a moment, not wanting to move until he was sure he was unhurt. He’d had the air knocked out of him pretty bad but other than that he didn’t seem to be in pain. He was lying face- down but it wasn’t against cold ice. It was against something warm… and soft.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?” a voice called as the softness below him shifted slightly, a hand coming to rest against his head… Yuuri understood now. It was Victor’s softness. Victor’s hand…

Yuuri slowly pushed himself up, wincing. “I-I’m sorry…” He stuttered trying to move off Victor without causing him injury only to be pulled closer again “…I wasn’t paying attention and I just… I-I’m sorry! Are you okay?” He said looking down to meet the Russian’s eyes.

Their faces were close again and Yuuri’s breath hitched. Victor’s eyes were wide and so, so blue. He was worried that Victor was injured and searched his eye’s for any sign of pain but thankfully found none. Yuuri continued to stare though; he couldn’t look away. It was like he had been entranced, like nothing else mattered except for Victor’s eyes and touch. Yuuri could feel how his body pushed down against Victor’s; he could feel every point of contact, causing nervousness and arousal to pool in his stomach. 

“You need to be more careful” Victor sighed, grip tightening, pulling Yuuri closer so that the younger boy’s head rested against his chest, his hand idly stroking Yuuri’s hair. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Yuuri let out a small hum in apology. It wasn’t much but it was all he could manage. All he could feel was Victor. All he could smell was Victor. He could hear Victor’s heart, quick from the shock and exercise but strong. They stayed quiet for a while longer; just lying on the ice until Victor finally spoke, his tone low and oddly seductive. 

_“Dance with me.”_

Victor finally loosened his grip on Yuuri enough to let the smaller boy rise to his knees in surprise before responding “I-I don’t know any pairs routines” he stuttered, blushing a little. 

Victor went quiet, deep in thought before his eyes widened.

“Eros.” Victor responded after a moment “Dance Eros, I’ll work around you… please” The last word delayed, sounding almost like begging; the cool air condensing the breath from his lips.

Yuuri swallowed around a lump in his throat before giving a quick nod. “Okay” He said with a little more conviction, eyes widened with determination. If Victor wanted to dance with him, how could he possibly say no?

Victor quickly leapt up from the ice and skated over to the speaker system. He plugged in his phone and brought up the correct song. He nodded to Yuuri before hitting play and quickly found his position on the ice.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he thought back to when he last danced Eros, It was against Yurio at the competition. He thought about who he’d been dancing for at that time and tried to recreate the emotion but it just didn’t feel the same. 

The music started and Yuuri opened his eyes, moving his arms above his head before trailing them down his body to his hips, the same way he’d practised countless times before. He moved his feet into position before digging his blade into the ice, turning his head the same way he had during the competition but still it didn’t feel right, it didn’t _feel_ like _Eros._

That was until his eyes met Victor’s. The taller man stood only a few meters always. The same pose, the same expression and suddenly Yuuri was reminded of the feeling from that day. His heart spiked and he almost missed the beat as Victor started the first step sequence. Yuuri quickly caught up though, gliding across the ice, watching Victor whenever possible as they both twisted and span. 

Victor almost perfectly mirrored Yuuri’s movements as they circled around each other, moving closer, almost within touching distance, before away again. They covered as much of the ice as possible. No sound other than that of the music from the speakers and the scratch of borrowed blades on the ice as the two moved perfectly together, each complimenting the other; Victor the scandalous playboy and Yuuri the woman that he just couldn’t resist. 

They moved into the first camel spin as Yuuri breathed for what felt like the first time since the performance started, He was smiling and he couldn’t stop, He felt like electric, he felt seductive maybe even more so than how he’d felt during the hot springs on ice competition.

Yuuri moved out of the spin and turned his attention to the difficult footwork but this was fun; he was having so much fun, in that moment, dancing on the same ice as Victor, no judging, no pressure, just the company of his coach and idol. 

_The man he loved._

He raised his hands above his head and clapped once, meeting Victor’s eye’s as he did so, letting a small laugh escape him when he saw the smile on Victor’s face.

They finished the spins and step sequences before moving into the second half of the routine. Victor started to move closer again as they both flawlessly executed the first jump. He then moved a little closer as they transitioned into the second jump, the one that Yuuri had stepped out of during the competition. They both leapt, performing the quadruple salchow in perfect synchronisation, this time Yuuri landing perfectly as Victor moved closer still. 

Yuuri continued to focus on his footwork thinking about the upcoming final jump. He hadn’t noticed just how close Victor had become until the taller man wrapped his arms around his waist from behind; burying his head into Yuuri’s shoulder. He almost let out a yelp as Victor’s hands moved down to Yuuri’s hips before moving upwards towards his chest, ruffling his shirt a little as he did so. Yuuri continued to dance as Victor moved his fingers down Yuuri’s arms, finding his hands, holding them as the smaller boy crouched low, his knee almost sliding across the ice, allowing Victor to hold him up. They separated again but Yuuri didn’t mind, it would only be for a moment anyway. 

They moved into position for the final jump and both leapt, perfectly in time with both the music and each other. A quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop. Every single jump landed perfectly. Yuuri’s mind was racing; He knew that he’d never performed so well before in his life. 

Victor moved back towards Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist, the same as he had before as Yuuri stuck his final pose. The music ended, faces flushed, breathing heavy. 

_A fire lit._

Victor released his grip, quickly spinning the younger man around, forcefully pushing his lips against Yuuri’s. Yuuri almost whimpered in surprise but any fear or shock was quickly drowned out by the touch of Victor’s lips against his. 

It was firm and ended all too soon. As Victor pulled away slowly, Yuuri found himself chasing Victor’s lips, reaching on tip-toes in search of more, almost whining at the loss of contact as they broke apart.

Victor slowly opened his eyes, looking down to meet Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, his eyes sparkling. They were still so close; eyes meeting for a brief moment before Victor smiled, letting out a small hum before closing the space again, pushing down hard against Yuuri’s mouth; initiating a second kiss. This one was longer and slower, yet deeper. Yuuri brought his hand up to Victor’s neck, fingers tickled by the shorter grey strands of hair at his nape.

Yuuri felt like he was in a dream. One of those dreams that he’d had every now and then when everything got to be a little too much and his body craved for attention. It wasn’t something Yuuri was proud of but he couldn’t deny that Victor had been the object of his fantasies since he’d been young and questioning. 

It felt like one of those fantasies now, however this is was undeniably, unmistakably, inescapably real.

Victor experimentally licked Yuuri’s lip; The younger boy responding by parting them, allowing Victor free roam of his mouth. He explored Yuuri slowly, his cheeks, his teeth, his tongue, savouring every moment. It felt good as Yuuri hesitantly moved his tongue against Victor’s causing the Russian to tighten his grip on Yuuri’s hips in response, encouraging him to continue. Yuuri did, carefully dipping his tongue into Victor’s mouth, copying what he had just experienced Victor doing to him only seconds before. 

He moved his hand from Victor’s neck higher into his hair, burying his fingers between the longer strands before pulling his hand into a fist, tugging slightly. Victor moaned a little and bit Yuuri’s lip playfully, enticing a small moan from the younger man’s mouth in response. Victor hummed in approval before pulling Yuuri’s hips closer to his own, grinding slowly against him. Victor could feel that Yuuri was starting to get hard but this only increased his own level of arousal as he pushed his hips forwards again. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but moan at the pressure. It’s was too much and yet not quite enough. Victor broke the kiss, peppering kisses along the younger boy’s jaw and down his neck, biting and sucking harshly enough to leave a mark causing Yuuri to release another short moan. 

Yuuri’s free hand planted itself against Victor’s hip pulling the older man closer to him as he finally pushed back against him. 

“Vic-tor” He breathed hastily, tightening his grip on his coach’s hip, only to be met by a quiet hum as the Russian snaked his hands under Yuuri’s shirt; fingers tracing the shape of his stomach, grazing over his stretch marks. His lips found Yuuri’s again, the kiss rushed and passionate, thick with want and arousal, both men undeniably hard at this point. 

Victor’s hands were cold causing the smaller man to shiver to the touch as Victor tickled Yuuri’s back before moving his hands higher, grazing over his shoulders.

“Beautiful” Victor whispered moving his hands back down to Yuuri’s hip, tracing the stretch marks again before moving lower still until his hands were teasing at the waistband of Yuuri’s black training pants, waiting for confirmation that this was okay. 

“Yes.” Yuuri strained when the kiss broke for a second “please” He almost moaned as Victor rode his hips against him again, eliciting another small moan from the both of them this time.

Victor needed no more confirmation. He buried his hand into Yuuri’s pants, taking his swollen member into his hand; Yuri breath hitched as Victor rubbed his cold hand against it, gently moving his thumb over the tip. Yuuri was already leaking a lot of precum and Victor used it as lubrication as he started to move his hand up and down the shaft, short moans falling from Yuuri’s lips, each one adding to Victor’s own arousal.

“Kazhetsya, ya lyublyu tebya.” Victor hummed as he sped up a little, causing Yuuri’s breath to become fast and shallow. Victor stroked the tip again before pumping and twisting his hand, the same way he did to excite himself whilst alone. Yuuri moaned again as his hips bucked uncontrollably, practically fucking into Victor’s hand.

“Yuuri!” Victor moaned as a shot of arousal coursed through him, His resolve caving as he palmed his own neglected erection through his pants. He was so close without even being touched.

Yuuri tried to get a little more comfortable shifting his legs so that one slotted between Victor’s thighs. A wave of pleasure hit him when he instantly felt the pressure of Victor’s member on his leg as the Russian moaned, grinding down on it relentlessly, craving more pressure, more contact.

“Vic-Vic I’m close!” Yuuri whined as another shot of arousal coursed through him and with the sound of Yuuri’s voice Victor couldn’t help himself anymore.

He grabbed his own throbbing dick, stroking both of them at once as Victor pushed his hips against Yuuri’s again. “Me too…” Victor breathed huskily, voice thick with pleasure, quickening his pace on the both of them. Victor was so lost in arousal that he didn’t even notice Yuuri closing the space between them until his lips were already interlocked with the younger man’s.  
The kiss wasn’t as desperate or needy as the previous ones. It was different. 

It was filled with _Eros._

The kiss was what sent Victor over the edge. “Shit… Yuuri!” Victor breathed as his body shuddered as he came, his hand working himself through the orgasm as he bit his lip moaning loudly.

Yuuri came only seconds later, a strained “Vic-tor” leaving his lips as his body tensed coming all over Victor’s hand as he pulled his coach back in for another kiss. 

It was slower than the others but still so, so, charged, like everything they had ever wanted to express to each other was sent though that kiss. When they both finally pulled away they breathed heavily, skin tinged pink from both the cold of the ice and the sensation of everything else that had just happened. 

“Let’s head back” Victor whispered breathlessly, lips red and swollen but his smile wide.

“Okay” Yuuri replied clearing his throat, as both men slowly made their way off the ice.

“I’m glad you shared your Eros with me” Victor winked as he stepped off the ice ahead of Yuuri. The smaller man blushed, trying to hide his face in his hands only to have them pulled away by Victor, before planting another soft kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Victor whispered entwining his figures with Yuuri’s as he pulled away causing Yuuri to blush harder than ever. 

…

Victor yawned, checking his watch, 4:50 it read. They returned the skates to reception and turned out the lights. Yuuri nestled close to Victor as they exited the ice castle, locking the door and starting towards home.

“Can I share a room with you for the rest of tonight?” Victor teased wrapping him arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“I don’t mind” Yuuri responded “I think you look cute when you sleep anyway.” He smiled and this time it was Victor’s turn to blush, although didn’t try to hide it as a smile spread its way across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kazhetsya, ya lyublyu tebyaI = It seems I love you.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and if I get enough love I might consider writing up a follow-up to this. I'm also KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi!! :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading seriously thank-you It means so much to me when people enjoy my writing and that makes you a very special person!! ^~^!!! :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously Yuri!!! on ice is going to be the death of me!!!!! ^~^


End file.
